Castleboy
by aelinworks
Summary: Callista Zephyr - a quiet yet bold and sassy Slytherin fifth year with a blurred past. Emily Wirkstone - an adventurous and impulsive yet cautious Slytherin fifth year with a typical background. The two must complete their given tasks before the clock strikes and their dark secrets unveil.
1. Chapter one

One week had passed and Callista was already struggling with the nasty comments that people often threw at her. They didn't dare physically harm her, she was a Slytherin after all. Slytherins always looked out for each other when it was necessary, no matter who it was. That didn't stop the verbal abuse.

She was sitting in one of the darkest corners of the library, reading as much as she could about potions and spells. Her friend Emily was supposed to meet her two hours ago, but she hadn't showed up. Callista decided to read a couple more chapters before she quit waiting. She was reading about a complicated seven year potion when a bag was thrown at the table, scattering books. She looked up to see an out-of-breath Emily.

"You're late." Commented Callista, not angry but curious.

"Draco wanted to talk." Was all Emily said before sitting down with an exhausted sigh. "You know I couldn't deny him."

"Clearly." Callista smiled mockingly, noticing the swollen lips and flushed face of her friend. "I wonder when you two make your relationship known."

"Not in the near future, that I can assure you. I don't want Parkinson's heart to break so quick." Emily said with a light laugh. "So what's up?"

Callista put her book down, turning serious. Emily, noticing the change of atmosphere, shut her mouth.

"I've received a mysterious letter. It's for the both of us. It might be a prank, but I'd still like to check it out." Callista said quietly, handing her friend an envelope.

Emily opened it, a black rose and letter was inside. Her heart skipped a beat, unfolding the letter and reading the fancy handwriting. "You can't be serious. The As-"

"Hush!" Callista hissed, checking for anyone who might be eavesdropping. Satisfied that no one was around, she sat back down. "Don't say it aloud. What do you think? Should we go?"

"Most definitely. If it's a cruel prank, I'll personally rip the person's belly and spill their innards all over the place." Emily spat. "If not, then I wonder.."

"We'll make sure we won't be seen and head up there, see what's the deal." Callista nodded.

"Let's go, then. It's lunchtime."

They both packed their belongings, not saying a word about their meeting and headed for the Great Hall.

ϟ

"The transfer is looking in our direction." Emily said lightly before taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

Callista waited a full minute before glancing up at the Ravenclaw table. There was indeed the transfer student. Noticing he'd been spotted, he quickly looked away, sparking a conversation with what she presumed was a friend. "Are we that pretty?" Callista laughed before eating her salad.

"Don't sound so shocked." Emily smirked, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. "If he looks in our direction one more time-"

"You'll do nothing. Don't pick fights, Em." Callista scolded.

With a roll of her eyes, Emily sighed and finished her meal. She drank some pumpkin juice, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. "Seriously, what's his problem?"

"Does it matter? I'll talk to him later if it makes you feel better." Callista groaned, exasperated at her friend.

"Fine. I will if you don't." Snapped Emily.

"Understood." Callista waved her away, finishing her banana and taking small sips of water. She noticed the transfer stand up and walking out of the Great Hall. "I'll see you later." Callista didn't let Emily say anything before sprinting away, trying to catch the boy.

"Hey, transfer!" She yelled, spotting him in the crowd of students. Some sneered at her, others pointing and laughing. She ignored them, grabbing the boy's shoulder and dragging him away on a secluded corridor.

"What in the Devil's name are you doing?" He said, rather shocked.

"I'm sorry." She said, a bit embarrassed. "Look, I just came here to ask you why you were..." Now that she came to think of it, it was rather stupid of her for dragging him away against his will, only to ask him why he was staring at her and Emily. She shouldn't have made such a fuss, just talk to him like any other normal human being. Her face flushed, but she carried on. "Well, why were you staring in the direction of my friend and I? She's rather curious." She tried smoothing it out in the end.

"Your friend? Curious? Why isn't she the one asking me?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, she's a bit impulsive. I don't think you'd like her method of questioning." She bit her lip.

" _Your_ method of questioning is somewhat pathetic." A small smile twitched his lips, lessening the blow of his words.

" _Your_ stalking skills are rather poor." She mocked.

"They are, aren't they?" He laughed.

"You never answered my question, by the way. You're trying to distract me but that won't work." She smiled sweetly.

"It's nothing, really. My friend was telling me about Hogwarts and the students. Your friend and yourself happen to be mentioned briefly." He shrugged.

Callista wasn't convinced. "Oh? And what did he mention about us?"

His eyes twinkled in what one would assume was mischief. "That both you and your friend are at odds representing the house of Slytherin, though trouble seems to find you every chance it gets."

ϟ

Emily and Callista had waited until everyone had left for their dormitories before sneaking out of the common room. They were silently arguing about going faster without drawing attention at any teachers who might be patrolling nearby.

They were almost at the stairs for their destination, the Astronomy Tower, when Mrs. Norris appeared and hissed at them before racing away to alarm her master. The girls widened their eyes in utter terror before Emily forcibly pushed Callista into the nearest room and closed the door behind her. They looked around, it was an old and unused classroom. Callista hid in a spacious cupboard, Emily running for the closet.

There was not any movement, not a sound besides their slow breaths. The door to the classroom creaked open and some footsteps, followed by muttered curses. The door closed again. The girls didn't dare make a sound or leave their hiding spots for another ten minutes.

"Salazar, that smell in the closet! I need a shower." Groaned Emily after sniffing herself.

Callista had frowned, dusting cobwebs from her clothes. "We're almost there. Don't make a sound." She whispered.

Emily and Callista continued on their way, sprinting up the stairs until they were too tired. Finally, they arrived.

"I should've brought something warm." Emily whispered with a shiver.

Callista ignored her. "Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"

"No. Well, if you count those silly kids' drawings on the wall." Emily snickered. "Clearly an artist."

Callista stared at the wall Emily had pointed. "These aren't kids' drawings, Em. These are markings or runes. They mean something."

"Nonsense, that's what it means. I'm beginning to think this is a prank. After all the trouble we've been through." Emily huffed in annoyance.

"We haven't made a thorough search."

"What do you think I'm doing? Playing Quidditch?" Snapped Emily.

Callista ignored her once again, deciding to leave her friend fuming by herself. She looked around, not wanting to give up. She didn't want to accept that maybe Emily was right. This could well be a stupid prank to make them waste time and possibly get them in trouble for being out after curfew.

"Callie?" Emily's terrified squeak made her hair stand on end.

"What is it?" Callista asked, looking at her friend before jumping back. "Who are you?"

"I am a messenger." Came the reply in a hushed tone, almost wheezing.

"You're here to relay a message." It wasn't a question. "From?"

"You shall find out once your task is complete."

"What task?" Callista asked in a defying tone.

"Come closer." The messenger said.

"Don't." Emily shook her head, terrified eyes on Callista.

"We risked our necks to find out what all this was about, Em. I'm not about to cower now. So shut it." Callista snapped, striding confidently to the black male figure.

He held out his hand for her to take. Callista hesitated, but touched his nevertheless. With one hand in his, he put his other on her forehead and her mind went blank. No thoughts, not even memories. Then everything came back in a crash, splitting her head in thousands of pieces before fixing themselves just as fast. The memories were projected but instead of going forward, they backtracked. It was confusing yet she understood what was happening. Her body was shut down yet she could feel everything, her hands clenching, heart pumping blood, muscles coiling. Her feelings were muted and yet she saw emotions in brilliant colors, so raw that it blinded her. Her senses were a thing of it's own, an organism that could think independently.

"Callie! Callista!" Emily screamed as she saw her friend writhing on the floor. She didn't have time to consider fight or flight before the cloaked man wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to an abyss of colors and taste, feelings that were not her own... The experience was too strong that her body shook and trembled and jerked this way and that.

Emily and Callista lay on the ground, twitching. The cloaked man nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter two

The voices were too distant to decipher any words. Her muscles were stiff and her body felt too tight in her own skin. It was an effort to open her eyes.

"Miss Zephyr? Oh good, you're awake." Madam Pomfrey's voice sounded muffled.

Callista managed a grunt in response, trying to sit but it proved to be impossible.

"Now, dear. Take it slow." Madam Pomfrey fretted over the young girl as she helped her sit.

Callista opened her mouth, trying to speak. "Why... are my bones feeling stiff?" She croaked out, wincing at how horrible her voice sounded. She could only imagine how she looked.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a worried look. "You were found up in the Astronomy Tower with broken bones and cuts over your body. You gave us all a fright. What happened, dear?"

Callista frowned. She couldn't remember the events. When had it happened? What was she doing up in the Astronomy Tower? "I don't know. I can't remember."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't know." Madam Pomfrey said, a dark look flashing in her face for a second before going back businesslike. "What hurts?"

"It's just soreness. Nothing hurts." Callista shrugged, biting her lip at the pain that accompanied the effort. She felt too exposed, too frail. She didn't like feeling defenseless or admit any pain.

Callista knew Madam Pomfrey could see right through her, but miraculously let it go. "You have a visitor. I'll let them in for a short while. Then you'll rest. You'll be out by the time the feast begins."

"Thank you." Callista said with a small smile.

Madam Pomfrey gave a nod before leaving for the visitor. Surely it must be Emily, demanding answers from her and cursing her for being so stupid, to tell her that she wouldn't let her out of her sight again, that she'd kill whoever did this to her best friend. But when the curtain to her bed opened, she was surprised to see a black-haired blue-eyed boy with a plastic vase full of forget-me-not flowers and a box of sugar quills.

"Hi." He said, a bit shy.

"Hi." Callista was too shocked to say anything else.

"How are you feeling?" He looked so awkward standing there.

"I'm good. Madam Pomfrey said I'll be up in no time." She flashed him a devious smile. "You had a small break from my pathetic questionings."

He sent her a sheepish grin, his eyes twinkling. "I've been honing my poor stalking skills." He smiled. "Good to know you're okay."

She nodded, smiling, feeling too awkward to know what to say. She noticed his shifting feet, he was nervous.

"I know you missed quite a lot of material, so I copied notes for you too." He said, a bit uncertain.

"Oh, thank you. What chivalry!" She playfully winked at him. He winked back with a playful smirk, his eyes dancing in amusement.

Silence, once again. But this time it wasn't so awkward. Madam Pomfrey came a few minutes later, telling the boy to leave because she needed rest.

He said goodbye, turning around. He was halfway to the door before he turned around and ran to Callista.

"I forgot." His face flushed pink in embarrassment. "I got you this." He handed her the vase and box, bolting out the door without waiting for her to acknowledge his gift.

As she looked at the flowers, her thoughts drifted. How did he know which flowers she liked best? How did he know she loved sugar quills? Maybe it was just by chance, but she wasn't very convinced of the latter. She suddenly felt guilty, wondering why she never asked for his name.

ϟ

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked for the millionth time that late afternoon, rubbing his thumbs in gentle strokes on Emily's arm and back.

Emily sighed softly. "I would tell you otherwise, if I felt even a touch of discomfort."

He seemed satisfied at this, letting the subject drop as he kept soothing her. Emily had to admit she liked being smothered by her boyfriend.

Since the entire school found out that Emily and Callista were fatally injured while inside the school, the whispers and rumors had gone far and wide and Draco let slip that Emily was his girlfriend. He couldn't hide his feelings of dread and anxiousness. His troubled face often betraying his careless bad boy demeanor.

"Won't your friend join us?" Draco asked instead, wondering why the Slytherin fool hadn't come to spend time with the 'cool kids'.

"She's still recovering. She just wants some peace and quiet. Let her be." Emily said offhandedly.

Draco was surprised to hear the dismissal in her voice, but hid it well from her. "Alright, then."

Emily looked at him, a smile brightening her face as she leaned to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Draco complied, snaking his hands up her back, tangling in her auburn hair. Emily put her hands on each side of his head, pulling him in a deeper kiss, biting his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues laced together, teasing each other.

"Gross." Blaise murmured, burying his face in a book even though he didn't read the printed words.

Gratefully, Crabbe and Goyle decided to go to the other side of the room to play wizards' chess, even though they weren't half competent at the board game.

There was a sound between a gasp and a shriek before Pansy Parkinson stomped to her dormitory, weeping her heart out.

Emily was the first to pull back, needing to refill her lungs. A light blush dusting her freckled cheeks. Draco was breathless, but he hid it with low and slow breaths, a smirk appearing on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from a nonexistent threat.

"I love you," he whispered only to her.

"Do you?" She asked.

Draco tried not to show the pang of hurt he felt as she refused to say those three words back. He only held her tighter.

ϟ

Albus Dumbledore had given both Slytherin girls a full day of rest before summoning them for a private meeting. After dinner, the girls waited a few minutes before making their way to the headmaster's office.

"What was the password again?" Emily asked, scratching the lower back of her head.

Callista stared at the Gargoyle statue that blocked the path to the stairs. "Acid pops," she spoke to the gargoyle and the statue moved aside, letting the girls up the spiraling steps. She was about to knock when Emily opened the door without waiting for the headmaster's approval.

Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, his phoenix pet by his side as he looked down at both of them. "How was the feast?"

"No small talk, _sir_." Emily said coolly before Callista could stop her.

Callista sighed through her nose with her eyes closed, praying her patience would last longer than normal. She knew Emily hated how unfair the current headmaster could be when it came to the Slytherin House. Callista couldn't disagree, but her feelings were restrained, knowing it didn't help the case.

"Of course, Miss Wirkstone. I suspect you're both very tired. I'll get to the point then." He said with a small smile.

"Is this about the attack?" Callista asked. She couldn't wonder why else he would summon them both.

"So it is. If I recall correctly, Madam Pomfrey has told me none of you remember what happened."

"If that's what she says then it must be true. Or do you doubt your employees?" Snapped Emily.

"Hush, Em." Whispered Callista in warning.

Dumbledore continued as if nothing was amiss. "Nothing at all? I'm concerned about the safety of my students. Can you try to remember?"

 _He only cares for the safety of his most favorite pupil Harry Potter_ , thought Callista quite bitterly. "What, now?" She asked.

"Indeed, Miss Zephyr." He nodded.

"Do you expect for us to just think about what may have happened and spontaneously remember the events?" Emily asked with a look of bewilderment.

"Try at least." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Don't you think we've tried that already? I'm not fond of being attacked behind my back. I want to catch the culprit as much as you do, _h_ _eadmaster_." Emily spat out, glaring at him.

"For that to be possible you need to keep trying." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, please." Emily scoffed, checking her nails before turning her back on them both. "I'll tell you if I remember anything. In the mean time I'll go to my common room. I'm tired." She made to leave.

"Emily, stop." Callista said with an air of authority.

Emily blinked, looking back at her friend without a word.

"Come back here. Let's do as he says so we may go and rest." Continued Callista with finality.

Emily had never heard Callista so serious and authoritative before. It rather scared her. "Okay, then." She spoke lowly, not meeting anyone's eyes and biting her lip angrily.

So they closed their eyes and thought back to the day they were attacked. They could remember everything they'd done throughout the day, but it seemed some spots were too blurry to remember. The nights' events too hazy to distinguish anything, as if they've been cleared away. It was a transparent wall blocking their path and making the scenes fuzzy, like looking through fogged glass.

But two things were clear to them. A goal different to each other. It was an itch in their brains, the only thing that could relieve it was if they accomplished their assignments.

They couldn't mention them aloud. An unspoken secret.


	3. Chapter three

Emily and Callista sat together in their dark corner of the library, pretending to study to the unknowing eyes.

"What do you think it means?" Callista asked, feeling uncomfortable speaking about the _attack_.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Emily, although she knew exactly what her friend had asked.

"The attack." Callista said in a whisper, her eyes searching for any intruders.

"What do you think? We were assaulted for no reason that I can think of." Emily growled, still angry that she had let her guard down.

"But here? In _Hogwarts_? I thought this school was impenetrable." Callista said with a frown.

"You weren't the only person who'd thought that. Now parents are questioning Dumbledore's capability to keep his students safe. More so after having the Ministry making him and Potter look like fools." Emily said, matter of fact.

"Apparently so." Callista nodded, thoughtful. "I'm just trying to figure out if we were already targets and why, or if we were too unfortunate, you know? Wrong place, wrong time."

Emily only nodded in answer.

"How could someone enter Hogwarts without being noticed?" The sense of dread grew as Callista wondered numerous scenarios. "Has someone let them slip inside or are they just very skilled? Whoever they are."

"I don't know, Callie."

"Neither do I. But it feels good to say them aloud." Callista said with a light shrug.

Emily was biting her lip, figuring out how to voice her conflicted thoughts. "I just don't think it's a great idea to talk about the incident, Callie."

Callista looked at one of the books she had randomly picked earlier. "I understand." She felt it too. _It isn't safe_.

ϟ

"Hi."

Callista looked up from her parchment, careful not to spill any ink or smudge any on her History essay. "Granger. What is it?"

Granger looked anxious so Callista tried for a smile. That seemed to put her at ease. "What do you think of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"Umbridge?" Callista couldn't hide her surprise.

"Yes, her."

Callista straightened and thought about how to diplomatically phrase what she believed of the pink clad professor. "Professor Umbridge has a sort of _ancient_ method for teaching but other than that I have no ill thoughts about her."

Granger's face fell. "Oh. Well, thank you." She smiled unconvincingly and quickly left, making Callista wonder what had happened.

 _She's up to something, no doubt her two buddies are in it as well._ Thought Callista, suspicious.

"What are you working on?" A smooth voice asked, startling Callista.

She looked at the speaker and couldn't help but let out a small smile. "Hello to you."

He grinned at her. "Missed me?"

"Of course not. I just saw you two hours ago." She resumed her light reading, searching answers for her essay.

"I'm wounded." With a hand on his chest, he made a choking sound that made the librarian glare at them.

"Madam Pomfrey is available in the infirmary." She replied.

He sat closer to her and stared at the scrawled words on her essay. "Is this professor Binns essay about the Giant Wars?"

"Well spotted." She mumbled, trying to concentrate on the rather dull book.

"I'll help you."

"You've done enough. Thank you." She looked up from her book. "Really. I'm almost finished."

"Right." He nodded. "So you'll go to the first Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Callista widened her eyes, almost spilling the ink. "What on earth are you babbling about?"

He flashed a bright smile that made his eyes shine and his dimples show. "I'm talking about a date. You and I."

Her face flushed in embarrassment. "I don't think it would be wise to-"

"Please."

"I've got things to do."

"Take a break that day."

"I'm going with my best friend."

He smirked, his eyes knowing. "Ah. I've heard your friend has plans on the first Hogsmeade trip with her boyfriend."

Callista looked away from him. "So?"

" _So_?" He laughed. "You've got no excuse not to go."

"Certainly. I plan to go without you."

He let his eyes drop, pushing out his bottom lip.

" _Oh_." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Please?"

"Alright!" She sighed, exasperated and letting her hands drop to her lap.

His face brightened. "Good. We'll plan it out soon."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever."

He chuckled, standing up. "Since you no longer require my assistance, I shall leave you to the finishing touches of your lengthy essay."

"Get out already!" She said, laughing quietly.

He walked backwards, looking at her. "I'm Dorian, by the way." He turned and walked out of the library.

Callista smiled, despite herself.

ϟ

Emily laughed loudly as she walked out of the Divination classroom, Callista right beside her.

"What's so funny?" Callista asked, having trouble carrying her bag.

" _Trelawney_! That's what's funny. Did you see her face when Umbridge asked her to give a prediction? She's an imposter!"

"Oh." Callista rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so dry today?" Emily asked, handing her bag to Crabbe. Or Goyle. She didn't know and didn't care.

"Dry? Me? I'm not dry." Callista said, staring at the back of Granger's brown hair.

"Oh, obviously. It's just me imagining things." Emily said, oblivious to the fact that Callista was distracted. "So tell me, have you spoken to the transfer? Has he said anything interesting?"

"Not really." Callista replied.

"A vague answer." Emily noted.

"What's there to say?"

"Nothing, I believe. But he's cute." Giggled Emily.

"And you have a boyfriend."

"The most perfect one at that. But I'm talking about _you_ , my sweet. And him." Emily smirked.

"Oh, please. Don't start with your silly attempts at setting me up with someone." Callista sighed.

"It's about time you get yourself a hot boyfriend! It's fifth year! You need some experience for later on in life and as much as I love you, I won't help with the practical stuff."

"It's OWL year, as well. I don't have time for meaningless relationships." Callista deadpanned.

"You're impossible!"

"And you're illogical."

Both girls groaned in annoyance, glaring at each other.

"I can't understand your priorities." Emily said.

"I can say the same for you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Did you know that mudblood Granger talked to me as I was leaving the library?" Emily asked.

"Did she? I didn't know." Callista said a bit sarcastic.

"Well, more like asked me what I thought about Umbridge. Rather suspicious."

"What'd you say?"

"To get the hell away from me if she didn't want to end up getting jinxed. How dare she speak to me?" Emily was offended.

"Don't flatter yourself." Callista said jokingly, hiding the anger she felt.

Emily laughed. "It wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Right you are."

"See you later. I'm going with Draco to the Black Lake for a bit of air." Emily chirped happily before sending Crabbe and Goyle to the Common Room to hand her bag to a girl called Vanessa.

"Sure. Have fun." Callista waved goodbye. Her smile dropped as her friend disappeared around a corner. She couldn't stop thinking about Granger. She'd have to find out in some way what the Gryffindor trio were up to. With a tired sigh, she followed Crabbe and Goyle to the Common Room, opting to take a break in one of the many leather chairs with a view of the bottom of the Black Lake.

ㅡ **_beep_**

 **Hello! I hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

 **This is my first fanfiction ever so I'd appreciate constructive criticism and feedback. It would totally make my day and it would give me the motivation to keep writing future chapters.**

 **Here are some questions you could answer in the comment section:**

 **1) Which character do you identify with and why?**

 **2) Which characters do you like and dislike? Why?**

 **3) What kind of missions do you think the main characters are given?**

 **4) How can I improve my writing skills?**

 **5) What is your favorite scene so far?**

 **This is AELIN ㅡ _cut!_**


End file.
